Muhammad: The Last Prophet
| runtime = 95 minutes | country = United States | language = English Arabic | budget = | gross = }}Muhammad: The Last Prophet is a 2002 animated film and quranic epicMoving images of the Islamic experience LA Times, retrieved 27 November 2013 produced by Badr International, American Zoetrope, United Artists and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation and directed by Richard Rich with Sofia Coppola and George Miller. The movie was released in limited cinemas in the United States and the United Kingdom. The film focuses on the early days of Islam and Muhammad. In accordance with Islamic law and tradition, Muhammad and the first four caliphs (Abu Bakr, Umar, Uthman, and Ali) are not depicted in the film or any of its prequels. Scenes that include Muhammad are shown from his perspective, with his words paraphrased by the narrator. The film has been approved by the Council of Al-Azhar Al-Shareef (Islamic Research Academy in Egypt) and the Supreme Islamic Shiite Council of Lebanon. Some characters, such as the main character Malek and the rest of his family, are fictional. Plot The film follows Muhammad's first years as a prophet starting with Islam's beginnings in Mecca in which the Muslims are persecuted, the exodus to Medina, and ending with the Muslims' triumphant return to Mecca. A number of crucial events, such as the Battle of Badr, the Battle of Uhud, the Battle of the Trench, and the Conquest of Mecca are depicted. Cast List of cast members and characters of this film, as well as the prequels: Fictional characters * Emilio Estevez as Malek * Glenn Close as Arwa * Scarlett Johansson as Siham * Mark Hamill as Jahm * Miriam Margolyes as Jalilah * Linda Larkin as Huda * Haley Joel Osment as Hadi * William Morgan Sheppard as Amahl Historical figures * Dennis Haysbert as Bilal * Clancy Brown as Ammar * Christopher Plummer as Ja`far * William H. Macy as Bara' * Gary Oldman as Hamza * Anthony Mozdy as Salman * Michael McConnohie as Yasir * William Shatner as Abu Talib (Old) * James Arnold Taylor as Abu Talib * Erik von Detten as Abu Talib (Young) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Negus, King of Abyssinia * Jim Cummings as Abdul-Muttalib * Jake Palmer as Abdullah * Gregg Berger as Harith * Travis Willingham as Abu Sufyan * Richard Epcar as Abu Jahl * David Llewellyn as Abu Lahab * Leonard Nimoy as Umayyah * Bob Johnson as `Amr * Oded Fehr as Khalid * Frank Welker as Suhayl * Kevin Michael Richardson as Waraqah * Lawrence Ross as Walid * Patrick Grayson as Abraha * Mary-Louise Gemmill as Sumayyah * Eden Riegel as Hind * Mary Kay Bergman as Nusaybah * Kat Cressida as Asma' * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Fatimah * Jessica Gee-George as Aminah Prequels Three prequels were released in 2012, all directed by Rich with Coppola and Miller: *''Before the Light'' (relating to events in Arabia before the birth of Muhammad, with his grandfather, Abdul-Muttalib, as the main character) in 24 July 2012https://www.amazon.com/Before-Light/dp/B007QD0UJ0 *''Salman the Persian'' (the story of Salman's quest for religious enlightenment) in 24 July 2012https://www.amazon.com/Salman-Persian/dp/B007QD0UH *''Great Women of Islam'' (pertaining to the roles of women in Arabia before and after the birth of Islam) in 24 July 2012https://www.amazon.com/Great-Women-Islam/dp/B007QD0UJU Reception Review aggregator Metacritic has estimated an average score of 47 out of 100, based on the reviews of four critics. See also * List of Islamic films * List of animated Islamic films * List of films about Muhammad References External links * * * Fine Media Group * Images from the film * https://archive.is/20130103140855/http://uk.hollywood.com/films/lastprophet.fhtml Category:2002 films Category:2002 animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s drama films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Religious epic films Category:Films about Muhammad Category:Religious animation Category:Islamic animated films Category:Films directed by Richard Rich Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated drama films Category:Saudi Arabia in fiction Category:Films about race and ethnicity Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:United Artists animated films Category:Films directed by Sofia Coppola Category:Films directed by George Miller Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films with screenplays by John Francis Daley Category:Films with screenplays by Jonathan Goldstein Category:Films with screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Films with screenplays by Richard Matheson‎ Category:Film scores by Richard Harvey Category:Film scores by Graham Preskett